


Separated at birth: Result with wings

by thehappiestwolfluvr (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Hands of Time in the Ninjago universe (lets pretend the Ninja fully stoped Acronix and Crux and got Wu back) and the MR books don't really apply since Max and the Gang won't be in this Fic, but my OC went through stuff similar to Max and the gangMy OC Lilliana Madeleine Garmadon, Lilly for short, is Lloyd's long lost twin





	1. A bit of info on Lilly, my OC

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a quick bio of Lilly

**Name:** Lilliana _(Lily)_ Madeleine Garmadon (she does not know her real name so she called herself Raven)  
**Age:** about 13 _(because i'm taking in account that Lloyd was only about 10 when the grundle attacked them and he was aged forward. It had been about 2 or 3 years in the ninjago universe since that's happened)_  
**Power:** will be Power Replication when she finds out shes a ninja _(similar to Chen's staff, but does not take the power, only replicates it.)_ curently her abilities include eco location _(the thing dolphins do to find food)_ and flying  
**Color of GI:** will be Amber  
**Family:** Lloyd _(long lost twin)_ Misako _(mom)_ Sensei Garmadon _(dad)(deceased)_ Sensei Wu _(uncle)_  
**Love Interest:** none  
**Weapon:** will be Sword or powers depending on the situation, but as of right now, it is hand-to-hand weapons such as her hands or feet  
**Likes:** Reading, drawing, helping others in need  
**dislikes** : jerks, bullies, fighting but will do it if needed, being alone  
**Bio:** Her story is complicated. She's Lloyd's long lost twin sister, who was kidnapped at birth by the School, Misako having been told Lilly had died, when she had actually be shipped off to the School. Lilly was injected with Raven DNA, thus growing black raven wings. She was also mixed with Dolphin DNA, giving her [Echolocation](https://www.google.com/search?q=echolocation&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8). She was experimented on constantly and has a very strong immune system as a result. Scars cover nearly all of her body. In one experiment, the School tried to enhance her night vision, but failed, making her blind. She used her Echolocation to move around. She managed to escape form the School 4 years ago, making her way to Ninjago City, not too far off from the Ninja's new base. Randomly, the Eraser's attack in the night, knowing its a big city and not wanting to get caught. Lilly knows enough hand to hand combat to survive against the Erasers, but not enough to face the enemies the Ninja face. She had no idea that she's Lloyd sister, or who the Ninja are, kinda keeping herself in the dark so the School doesn't find her

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Misako never told Lloyd about him having a twin that "Died" at birth

~~flash back to shortly after Lloyd and Lilly's birth~~

 

"I'm sorry, Misako." Said the white coat who was posing as a doctor. "But the Lilliana didn't make it" Misako held baby Lloyd in her arms, him sleeping. She was sad to have lost her daughter,but not extremely so, beings she didn't really know her.

 

~~present day~~

 

Lilly was on the outskirts of Ninjago City, chilling in a tree, consistently doing her Echolocation ever couple of minutes to make sure there was no one around. Suddenly, in between her her clicks as she liked to refer to her echolocation as, the Erasers attacked. Lilly growled in the back of her throat and leaped into action, punching and kicking, earning a few bruises and bullet wounds.

 

"Threat, right outside Ninjago City." Nya said hurriedly to the the team, having gotten an alert from the bounty, which had been fixed up finally and connected to Nya's phone. to give her alerts. They hurried over there, seeing it was several wolf looking men, each one equipped with a gun. They saw them attacking a blonde girl who was beaten up, several scraped, bruises, and a few bullet wounds littering her arms and sides.

"What the heck are those?" Jay asked.

"Don't  know." Lloyd replied right as the girl stumbled and fell, barely able to stay standing from her blood loss. She passed out and the ninja jumped in just in time bfore the wolf men took her, managing to take them out, most of them dying from their wounds or retreating.

"We have to take her to a hospital." Kai said as Cole picked her up bridal style.

"Let's take her back to base. She might feel better in a real bed with regular walls then a hospital bed with White walls." Lloyd replied, shuddering slightly. "I know i would. Mom knows how to patch her up anyways." The group of Ninja ended up taking the girl back to their base and set her on the couch. Misako immediately set to work patching up the girl after taking off the remains of her tattered shirt and jeans

"She has wings!" Misako cried. The ninja crowded around and, sure enough, the girl had a pair of black as night wings. Trying her best to ignore the wings since they were un injured, she went back to bandaging and patching up the rest of the wounds, carefully putting an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt Nya had lent the girl. The ninja waited around for what felt like hours, doing their own thing as they waited for the girl to wake up.

"She's waking up!" Lloyd said when he heard her groan. She sat up, blinking her eyes a few times, though it did nothing. She did her clicks and immediately started panicing.

"Where am I?" she said, her breathing already labored as she struggled to stand up due to her wounds. She managed, and tried to hobble away from where the ninja stood. bracing herself against the wall. "Where am i and who are you people?"

"My name's Lloyd." Lloyd replied softly, noticing how the girl didn't look at anything in particular. "Your at our Ninja base. We found you fighting these wolf men people and you passed out, so we brought you back here to patch you up. We wanted to take you to a hospital, but i thought you might feel better waking up in a house than in a white walled hospital room. I know i would"

"How thoughtful of you." The girl said sarcastically, leaning against the wall. "Who are the rest of you?"  the rest of the ninja, including Misako and Sensei Wu, introduced themselves.

"Raven." she said when they were done

"Do you know what those wolf men were?" Jay asked

"Erasers" she spat, hating those foul creatures.

"What a weird name." Jay said with a chuckle. "Like 'Raa. I'm an eraser and i'm going to erase you from existence" it was clear sarcasm

"Exactly." Raven replied. "Thats their job"

"Oh..." Jay said, feeling slightly guilty


	3. chapter 2

"You really shouldn't be standing, Raven." Misako said, slightly worried as she could tell Raven was struggling to stand.

"I've had worse." The bird girl replied through gritted teeth. "I really should be going."

"You are injured. "Wu replied. "You need rest."

"Look, old man." she said, trying not to snap in anger. "None of you know what i went through. I have had worse injuries than this. I heal faster than a normal human."

"That may be the case." WU replies, ignoring the comment about him being old. He knew she was on a new environment and was scared. "But you should at least rest a few days more."

"I'm trying to save you!" she nearly shouted. "You don't know what it's like, being locked up in a cage, Not knowing when your next meal will be, not knowing what horrors await you next! Not knowing when you could die or how far from death you'll be from next!" She whimpered slightly, her blind eyes flashing with raw emotion, making it obvious she was scared of them. she did her echolocation again and "saw" a door that led outside a few feet away. she ran/hobbled over and, shoved it open, snapping out her wings as she did. She cried out in pain because of where a bullet had hit one of her muscles that connected to her wing. Gritting her teeth, she kicked off from the ground and flew off.

"we need to go after her, make sure she's ok and didn't hurt herself more." Kai said, starting to go after her, but Nya caught his arm.

"What is not the wisest decision, Kai." Wu replied.

"Master's right." Lloyd said. "She was scared and hurt and didn't know what we could do to her. Based on what she yelled, she didn't have much of a childhood. A good one at least. Destiny ripped mine away from me, but i managed to make the best out of it. She seemed to be doing the same. We need to give her space before she'll trust us. She was just a terrified child. She needs space. We don't even know her, so it's best to do that, Whether we see her again is up to destiny"

 

 

a weak later, something similar happened. They got another threat alert, met with the same thing as last time.

"If you try to help me, they'll attack you too." Raven shouted angrily when she "saw" the Ninja again as she punched an Eraser in the gut, knocking the air out of it before she roundhouse kicked it upside the head, snapping it's neck. "You do not want that to happen!" They jumped in anyways, taking down a few more.

"Girl got skills." Kai mumbled as he watched her take down 2 in one kick.

"This ain't my first rodeo!" she shouted at Kai, falling on one knee has she clutched her side, blood seeping through her fingers. This was the worse she'd had it in a long time. she couldn't hold up much longer. Despite her weak protests, Cole scooped her up and took her back to base, where Misako patched her up yet again.


	4. chapter 3

After the Ninja saved her butt for the second time, Raven knew they wouldn't hurt her. She still didn't trust them very well, but it was enough to make her stay. She trusted Misako first, feeling as if she already knew her. Misako made sure Raven was ok, feeling a maternal instinct as she had, and still did, with Lloyd.

'Could she be Lilliana?" Misako started to wonder, noticing how much she looked like Lloyd.

"No. Not possible." she told herself. "Lilliana died 14 years ago." But something told her otherwise, a gut feeling. Raven grew to trust Lloyd second, feeling a strong sonnection to him already. Lloyd felt the same. The rest of the ninja on the other hand, she shied away from slightly. It had been nearly a month since the second time she'd had her butt saved and they accepted her with open arms, though they did force her to train with them to help her better her abilities in fighting somewhat.They did go easy on her, knowing she was blind and learning her whole story, but went still went slightly easy on her. She got better, like a lot better. not as good as them, but enough she'd be able to face the erasers easier. Wu had been doing his meditation thing every night to see what the spirit smoke had to say, but came up empty for several nights which was good meaning no new enemies besides the Erasers so soon after the time twins. Last night misako had joined him. She got nothing, while he did. He had been told that Raven and Lloyd were siblings. he voiced this to Misako, who agreed that they should wait to tell them until Lloyd's birthday.

 

~~rushed time skip to Lloyd's birthday lol~~

 

"Lloyd," Misako said after breakfast, Raven having eaten the equivalent of 3 people like always do to her mutations. "Lili-i mean Raven. Can i talk to you?"

"Yeah, what is it mom?" Lloyd asked when the three of them were alone.

"I never told you this, Lloyd," misako takes a deep breath, calming her nerves. "But you had a sister. a twin sister."

"What happened to her?" he asks in surprise.

"I was told she didn't make it after birth." Misako replies. "But i was lied to, according the the spirit smoke." Lloyds eyes widened in surprise. the spirit smoke never lied.

"W-what was her name?" he was slightly confused, but knew the smoke would never lie.

"Lilliana Madeleine Garmadon" Misako replied.

"Um...what does this have to do with me, exactly?" Raven, who was about to find out she was Lilliana, asked, crossing her arms over her chest and ruffling her wings slightly from where they rested against her back.

"Raven, you are Lilliana." Misako said gently.

"How?!" she asked, looking utterly bewildered. "He like 18 and I'm only 13!"

"The spirit smoke never lies." Lloyd replied. "Also, when i was younger, we were attacked by a creature from the past called the grundle who was brought back to life by...Dad...when he was a bad guy. It also made the other Ninja younger. The only way to return the grundle back to bones and age the others back to their rightful age was to throw aging tea, which they didn't want to do because i wouldn't be a kid any more. I ended up doing it myself...so...i look 18 or so, but i'm really not."

"Uh.." Raven said, opening her mouth to say something surprise, only to close it with a sigh.

"If the smoke says it's true, it's true. You cannot argue with it whether you want to or not, So i guess that makes us siblings."

"Whats it like?" Lilly (raven) asked with a nod, understanding it now."Celebrating your birthday, i mean?"

"Nothing special. You just get free stuff from your friends and family and cake too."

"Sounds fun." she replied, frowning slightly.

"You've never celebrated, have you?" Lloyd asked, earning a head shake.

"Never knew when it was, so no."

"We're going to change that." Misako replied with a smile.


End file.
